Twilight Saga Couples
by abbyweyr
Summary: A series of poems about Twilight Saga couples.  All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1 Carlisle and Esme

A/N: There are three fan fiction stories about the early years of Carlisle and Esme that have influenced some details of this poem. "No Longer Alone" by Elise Shaw and "Stained Glass Soul" and "Behind Stained Glass" by Mackenzie L. Both authors have profiles on this site. No copyright infringement intended of their work or of the original stories by Stephenie Meyer. Thanks to my two previewers, Christine and Karen, for making this better.

Carlisle and Esme

By abbyweyr June 2011  
>Based on TWS by Stephenie Meyer<p>

Sweet sixteen Esme Platt  
>Broke her leg falling out of a tree.<br>She met Dr Carlisle Cullen  
>As he set her leg.<p>

She was entranced by the handsome  
>Blond haired doctor with British accent<br>And cold hands that felt so good  
>On broken leg.<p>

He left the area soon after.  
>Was there a reason why?<br>Did he think of her  
>During those passing years?<p>

Ten years later they meet again.  
>He was working in the morgue that night.<br>She is thought to be dead  
>From falling off cliff after newborn baby died.<p>

He heard her still beating heart.  
>He remembered the sweet sixteen girl<br>Falling out of tree breaking just a leg.  
>This time so much more is broken.<p>

His doctor skills alone will not help.  
>He quickly decides to give her a<br>Second life with a bite to neck  
>To start healing and the change.<p>

She burns for three days.  
>She imagines she is in hell<br>For leaving abusive husband  
>And jumping off a cliff.<p>

Carlisle by her side while she burns  
>To comfort as much as possible.<br>She remembers from long ago  
>The handsome doctor.<p>

She sees and hears him vaguely,  
>Thinks that it is nothing more<br>Than the day dreams she has had  
>For these passing years.<p>

She wakes to a new life  
>With the dream doctor<br>A reality by her side  
>To tell her she is now<p>

A vampire.

She is confused as a newborn.  
>He is confused as her sire.<br>Was there something more  
>To his reasons to change her?<p>

What were his motives for  
>Giving her a second life?<br>Edward his companion for  
>Two years wonders the same thing.<p>

He hears their thoughts;  
>Sees their feelings develop<br>For each other,  
>But they deny them.<p>

Carlisle alone for so long  
>Is unsure what he feels.<br>Does not know what to do.  
>He watches her shyly.<p>

Esme as a newborn vampire  
>Needs time to adjust without<br>Added emotional turmoil;  
>Or so he thinks.<p>

He tries to keep a respectful  
>Distance between them<br>As he and Edward teach her  
>About being a vampire.<p>

Esme remembers the day dreams  
>Of the handsome doctor<br>From her youthful days;  
>A standard suitors never met.<p>

Esme adjusts to being in the  
>Cullen coven drinking animal blood.<br>They slowly realize their feelings  
>Of love are mutual.<p>

Perhaps mind reading Edward  
>Helped along the way.<br>Carlisle and Esme, eternal mates  
>No longer alone.<p>

What started as one alone  
>Became two as father and son;<br>Then a family of three  
>Bound by love freely given.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2  Emmett and Rosalie

A/N: This one is short. Thanks to Christine and Karen for previewing and making it better. No copyright infringement intended against any fan fiction or the original story and characters of Stehpenie Meyer.

Emmett and Rosalie

By abbyweyr June 2011  
>Based on TWS by Stephenie Meyer<p>

Emmett went hunting meat for his family.  
>Rosalie went hunting animal blood for her.<br>Emmett found a bear that decided to have  
>Him for dinner instead of being dinner.<p>

Rosalie smelled the blood.  
>The bear didn't have a chance.<br>Emmett saw an angel  
>Then was flying in her arms.<p>

There was something about him  
>That drew Rosalie to<br>Run 100 miles with a bloody  
>Emmett in her arms.<p>

She wasn't happy with her existence  
>But there was something about him.<br>She asked Carlisle to change him  
>To save him for her.<p>

She stayed at his side while he burned.  
>He thought she was an angel in hell<br>When he woke to the new life as a vampire  
>He was fine being with his beautiful angel.<p>

They were a matched pair  
>Balancing each other so well.<br>She had the attention she needed  
>He had a beautiful angel all his own.<p>

He made her laugh.  
>Her life was lighter with him.<br>They became a mated pair  
>The second in the Cullen family.<p>

The Cullen vampire family  
>Two couples and one single<br>One family of five  
>Bound by love freely given.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3  Alice and Jasper

A/N: poem about Alice and Jasper meeting each other and then finding the Cullens. Openhome has a trilogy of stories about Alice and Jasper. Those likely had some influence on this poem. No copyright infringement intended for her stories or the original stories by Stephenie Meyer. Thanks to Christine and Karen for making this better.

Alice and Jasper  
>By abbyweyr June 2011<br>Based on TWS books by Stephenie Meyer

She woke a lone vampire  
>Not knowing who or what she was.<br>She had visions of a blond haired man  
>Who was to be her love, her mate.<p>

She had visions of a yellow eyed vampire family  
>She longed to be a part of that family.<br>First she had to find her mate so  
>They could join family together.<p>

He was the youngest Major in Confederate Army.  
>Found and turned by a vampire to be<br>Commander of her vampire army;  
>To claim human cattle as feeding fields.<p>

He knew blood and battle.  
>There was passion for the one who turned him.<br>Time and emotions wore him out.  
>He broke free of vampire army.<p>

She learned to hunt animals to be like the  
>Yellow eyed vampire family of five.<br>He hunted humans, becoming lost;  
>Price was getting too much to pay.<p>

She was searching and waiting for him  
>Saw visions of him, but would miss<br>Being in right place at right time.

He was searching for peace from the  
>Emotional torment of hunting humans;<br>Without knowing it also looking for her.

Her visions became clearer.  
>They were closer to becoming reality.<br>She knew they would be together  
>And that he was clueless.<p>

A rainy night in Philadelphia  
>The time was right for the two.<br>He found the diner to get out of rain.  
>She approached him as soon as he entered.<p>

Battle scarred Jasper felt new emotions  
>From the petite pixie approaching him,<br>Calmed his wariness of this stranger.  
>He felt his own hope for first time.<p>

She had waited 28 years.  
>He had existed for 85 years.<br>Now he found his mate and  
>Began to live.<p>

They left that diner together.  
>She shared her vision of<br>Yellow eyed family of five.  
>For two years they searched.<p>

The Cullen vampire family of five  
>Became family of seven;<br>Three mated couples and one single  
>Bound by love freely given.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4  Bella and Edward

A/N: The last of the Cullens poems. They may be other couples later if so inspired. This ends shortly after the meadow scene. No copyright infringement intended against the original stories and characters of Stephenie Meyer. Thanks to Christine and Karen for making this better.

Bella and Edward  
>By abbyweyr June 2011<br>Based on TWS by Stephenie Meyer

She arrived mid school year.  
>Their eyes met across a crowded cafeteria.<br>He was sitting with siblings,  
>She was sitting with classmates.<p>

She asked about the group of five  
>Sitting separate from rest.<br>She noticed things no one else saw  
>But was not put off by the differences.<p>

She blushed being caught staring.  
>He frowned not able to 'hear' her.<br>He could 'hear' unkind thoughts from classmates.  
>Strangely he wanted to protect her from them.<p>

The only empty seat in the biology class  
>Was to share a lab table with him.<br>She walked by a fan that blew her scent  
>Straight to a suddenly very thirsty vampire.<p>

Her scent was the most delicious  
>He had ever come across in nearly 90 years.<br>He had not had human blood for 75 years;  
>He was tempted to break his animal blood diet.<p>

He resisted the siren call of her blood  
>Keeping Carlisle's face in mind.<br>He protected her and classmates.  
>It was a tortuous hour for him.<p>

She noticed his strange black eyes,  
>Wondered if he was breathing.<br>He looked so angry at her  
>Did not say one word to her.<p>

He ran too quickly from that room.  
>Then in office trying to get out of that class<br>Ran into her again and tempted  
>Even more with only one other there.<p>

He ran out again too quickly for human.  
>She was confused and hurt by his actions;<br>Could not understand why angry or hate her  
>When never met, never spoke.<p>

He did not go home that day,  
>Went to Alaska to collect himself.<br>How could an insignificant human girl  
>Chase him away from his family?<p>

Her siren blood was not worth  
>Disruption to his family.<br>He could face her and overcome  
>The call of her siren blood.<p>

He returned to classes.  
>He spoke to her in biology.<br>Their fingers touched  
>Electricity felt by both.<p>

Next morning he literally protected  
>Her from being crushed by skidding van<br>Using his vampire speed and strength.  
>She noticed and could not be dissuaded.<p>

That moment of holding her was not enough.  
>He wanted more and not just her blood anymore.<br>He asked her to lie about how he saved her  
>And promised an explanation.<p>

At the hospital explanation was denied.  
>They parted in anger.<br>She tried to speak to him the next day;  
>And was still denied.<p>

For six weeks only talk about the lab at hand.  
>Then girl's choice dance was coming up.<br>She had three boys that wanted to go with her.  
>He realized he was jealous of those boys.<p>

She refused all offers to go to dance;  
>Too clumsy to dance, made other plans<br>For that weekend of dance;  
>Drive her old truck to Seattle.<p>

Went with some friends to First Beach.  
>Ran into old family friend that fixed and<br>Sold the old truck to her father.  
>He told her scary tribal stories.<p>

Went with two girl friends to find dresses  
>And find a book of Indian legends.<br>She got lost and was found by the  
>Wrong kind of human monster.<p>

He was there to save her again;  
>Took her to dinner and then home<br>But not before questions were answered.  
>She knew what he was.<p>

She was still in car alone with him.  
>This was good and this was bad.<br>There was something not right.  
>She had no sense of self preservation.<p>

A human could not know about them.  
>How can he have a relationship with her?<br>They are so different, he could hurt her  
>So easily just not being careful enough.<p>

He picks her up for school,  
>They talk, questions back and forth.<br>Arrange a trip on Saturday to Seattle;  
>Until Alice forewarns it will be sunny.<p>

His throat is on fire around her  
>From the siren call of her blood.<br>His spirit aches to know her soul,  
>Above all he needs to keep her safe.<p>

They go to his favorite quiet place.  
>Hiking at human pace to the meadow.<br>She sees his sparkly skin,  
>Strength and speed of predator.<p>

They learn more about each other,  
>Thoughts and feelings are shared.<br>She sees his human side as well.  
>They share a kiss that seals their love.<p>

The Cullen vampire family is now  
>Three mated vampire couples and<br>One single vampire with his still human mate  
>Bound by love freely given.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Charlie and Sue

Second Time Around

By Abby Weyr February 2015

Sue lost her husband  
>Suddenly<br>When both children became  
>Shape shifters.<p>

Charlie helped her with arrangements,  
>Fixing things around the home<br>And unknowingly with two  
>Teenage shape shifters.<p>

He gained a full time teenage daughter  
>For 20 months until she married so young.<br>Then he found out about the  
>Surrounding supernatural beings.<p>

She helped him adjust to this  
>New knowledge.<br>She explained tribal history  
>The treaty with the Cold Ones.<p>

They knew each other since childhood  
>First loves were with others<br>Now together they can be  
>Wolf Mom and Vampire Dad.<p>

Love the second time around  
>Freely given binding together<br>Wolves and vampires as  
>Part of one extended family.<p> 


End file.
